The present disclosure relates to a technical field regarding acoustic conversion devices, and specifically relates to a technical field for realizing improvement in workability in assembly work of a beam portion by forming the beam portion integral with a diaphragm.
There is an acoustic conversion device which serves as a small speaker having an oscillator referred to as an armature which is integrated into various types of audio output devices such as headphones, earphones, hearing aids, and so forth.
With such an acoustic conversion device, a driving unit including an armature, and a diaphragm unit including a diaphragm are housed in a storage case having an audio output hole, vibration is propagated to the diaphragm by a beam portion when a vibration portion of the armature vibrates, and the propagated vibration is output as audio (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-74499).